1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a pressure intensifier for fluids, in particular, for hydraulic liquids, comprising an intensifier piston comprising a high-pressure piston and a low-pressure piston having a greater diameter than the high-pressure piston, wherein the intensifier piston is movable together with the high-pressure piston in a high-pressure cylinder and together with the low-pressure piston in a low-pressure cylinder, wherein the high-pressure cylinder is connectable to a high-pressure connector and the low-pressure cylinder via a control valve, in a first switching position of the control valve, to a supply connector and, in a second switching position of the control valve, to a return connector, and wherein the switching positions of the control valve are controlled by the position of the intensifier piston, wherein the intensifier piston releases or interrupts a connection between a first control line connected to the supply connector and a second control line connected to the control valve.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such a pressure intensifier is known, for example, from DE 196 33 258 C1. The control valve guides the hydraulic liquid under pressure into the low-pressure cylinder and loads thus the low-pressure piston. The low-pressure piston moves in the low-pressure cylinder and thus drives the high-pressure piston that issues hydraulic liquid at a correspondingly higher pressure at the high-pressure connector. After a certain movement travel, the high-pressure piston closes the second control line that opens into the wall of the high-pressure cylinder. In this way, the corresponding control connector of the control valve is relieved of pressure, and the control valve switches so that the hydraulic liquid can escape from the low-pressure cylinder.
However, the known device requires that the fluid that is used by the drive of the pressure intensifier is the same fluid that also issues at higher pressure.